The inventor's prior Australian Patent Specification No. 31152/77 (now Australian Patent No. 514,900) discloses a particular connector or securing clip for securing together first and second tubular members wherein the first tubular member has an axially extending central cavity with opposed substantially flat walls and the second member has a laterally directed undercut recess in a side wall; the securing clip is inserted into the end of the central cavity of the first tubular member and has head portions arranged to engage in a laterally directed undercut recess in the second tubular member. The securing clip disclosed has a pair of rigid legs which are spaced apart and in the securing position are positively pressed apart by a screw inserted through the side wall of the first tubular member to cause the legs to move into clamping relationship within the central cavity of the first tubular member, the head portions being at the tips of the legs and engaging in the undercut recess in the side wall of the second tubular member. The arrangement is constructed so as to cause the first tubular member to be pulled towards and into abutment with the side wall of the second tubular member. In the preferred embodiment disclosed in said specification, the legs are interconnected by a block of resilient foam rubber-like material secured by adhesive to the confronting sides of the rigid legs at a location remote from the head portions.
The teaching of said Australian Specification 31152/77 represents a development in the field, and more particularly is a development over and above the art cited as the nearest prior art, namely Australian Specifications Nos. 29259/67, 59668/65 and 2269/61 (now Patent No. 247,433).